


橘子与草莓

by all21003



Category: jn - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 15:03:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17469830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/all21003/pseuds/all21003





	橘子与草莓

01

廊坊的天今天格外的蓝，林彦俊看着天上的云，在心里想象着每朵云像什么。最后，每朵云都变成了陈立农。

陈立农此时此刻在干嘛呢？在发热，他要分化了。原本，大厂里的男孩子们都觉得陈立农这么可爱，应该是O没错了，于是便叫了陈立农的室友兼是O的林彦俊来照顾他。

林彦俊给陈立农擦了擦汗，看着又一滴汗珠从陈立农的额头沁出来，拿起刚放下的毛巾又给他擦干净。这个小孩，也是很爱干净的，偏偏又很会出汗，每次都会用掉一大把纸巾，林彦俊干脆托了工作人员给陈立农买了那种专用性的吸汗毛巾。在看到陈立农亮着眼睛和他道谢的时候，林彦俊有些无措的摸了摸自己的后颈，说，不用谢。

因为虚热，陈立农整个人都散发着一股股的热气，怕热的他早就把被子全踢到了一旁，手指绞着床单。林彦俊坐在床边看着陈立农骨节分明的手指，放下了手里的温度计，把手背抵在了陈立农的额头。

很热，林彦俊觉得自己也快烧起来了。

林彦俊撤回了自己的手，从桌上拿过了温度已变成能接受的温水，“陈立农，醒一醒，喝水。”

“嗯……”听到有人叫他，陈立农应了一声，但发烧让他整个脑袋昏昏沉沉的，眼睛都没睁开一下，依旧一动不动的。

林彦俊叹了口气，把水杯放下，又扶着陈立农坐起来，给他重新盖好了被子。

“唔…热…”陈立农实在是晕得厉害，脑袋无力地靠在林彦俊的肩膀上，手推着被子，490的力气却是一点没有了，只软软地从被子上推过，手直接撞上了林彦俊的腰。只穿着毛衣的林彦俊有点凉，陈立农的手迫不及待地环上了他的腰。

“凉…好舒服…”

无意识的呢喃，不知怎么的让林彦俊心里有点烦躁，大概是陈立农太热了。林彦俊扶着陈立农的肩膀让他坐正，催促他快喝水，陈立农依旧是从鼻腔里发出了“嗯”，然后歪着脑袋把脸贴在了林彦俊冰凉的手上。

林彦俊看着陈立农被烧得红扑扑的脸不停地蹭着自己的手，又想起陈立农以前说如果自己是女孩子，一定会找彦俊做男朋友的话，干脆地拿起一旁的水杯，喝到了嘴里，捧着陈立农的脸，亲了上去。

陈立农只觉得自己好热，热得身体里的水分都要被蒸干了。于是，当陈立农的嘴唇感受到带着凉意的水的时候，迫不及待地张开了嘴迎合了过去。然而，那点水和那份凉很快就离开了，陈立农不满地又贴了上去，又用舌头去勾。

热，想喝水。

当陈立农的舌头伸到他的口腔里的时候，林彦俊先是惊讶了一下，便立刻把陈立农的舌头推回了他的嘴里，用自己的一颗颗地舔过陈立农的牙齿，一点一点地舔过陈立农整个口腔。

陈立农依旧昏昏沉沉的，只觉得有什么软软的东西在自己嘴里，把自己的水分全部都抢去了，于是不满地用牙去咬，偏偏整个人没什么力气，牙齿才堪堪碰到那个掠夺自己水分的家伙，牙齿又被分开，无力地任其作为。

林彦俊清醒过来是因为闻到了空气中的草莓味。尽管这个草莓味不像其他Alpha的信息素一样，强势而具有攻击性，但这确确实实是Alpha的信息素没错。

林彦俊扯着陈立农的肩膀拉开了距离，陈立农依旧晕乎乎的，迷茫地看着林彦俊，眯着眼睛辨认了半天，才喊了一声，彦俊。声音黏黏糊糊的，把林彦俊的橘子味都勾了出来。林彦俊深呼吸了一下，用手轻轻拍了拍陈立农的脸。

“农农，我帮你把木子洋他们叫过来。”

“唔…我不要。”

林彦俊自然只是通知陈立农。他扶着陈立农又躺下，帮他塞好了被角，摸了摸陈立农被汗湿的头发，出了宿舍去了隔壁的坤音。

“陈立农是Alpha。木子洋、卜凡，你们去照顾他一下吧。”

木子洋和卜凡面面相觑，就像当初他们听说林彦俊是Omega一样不可思议。

“你…没事吧？”木子洋看着脚步有些虚浮的林彦俊，还是开了口。

林彦俊摆了摆手，说到外面吹个风就好，便出了宿舍楼。于是便有了林彦俊一个人看云的情景。只是看着白色的云的林彦俊，心里想着的却是红着脸的陈立农。

02

陈立农的每一个点都让林彦俊心动。他喜欢看陈立农跳舞，喜欢听陈立农唱歌，喜欢陈立农对着他笑，喜欢陈立农偶尔的皮一下，也喜欢陈立农身上草莓的味道。

陈立农应该是不记得了那个吻了，不然他不会还毫无忌惮地躺在自己的腿上乐不可支。陈立农喜欢他的冷笑话，每次嘴上都嫌弃得不行，但眼角笑出的褶子却出卖了陈立农。

林彦俊记得出道的那个晚上，陈立农牵他的手，陈立农回头对着他笑。林彦俊记得陈立农手心的热，以及顺着指尖绕进他心里的草莓味。

其实站在那里等张PD宣布的时候，林彦俊心里想的不是自己能不能出道，而是很久以前在宿舍的某一天，陈立农吃着橘子的样子。如果有机会的话，再亲一次吧，林彦俊想。年轻嘛，开启无限可能，喜欢就是喜欢嘛，搞什么五五六六七七八八的。

在听到“林彦俊”三个字的那一刻，林彦俊看到陈立农比他还开心，心里不自觉地想，看来以后还有很多机会亲诶。

在第五名的位置上，林彦俊等着陈立农一步一步地向他走来。笑眼盈盈，是林彦俊最喜欢的样子，他抱住了陈立农，在他耳边说，宿舍等我。

03

陈立农很喜欢和林彦俊在一起的时光。林彦俊的冷笑话会很好笑，林彦俊的土味情话也会很撩，林彦俊戴的那顶帽子很好看，林彦俊戴发带的样子也意料之中的帅气。林彦俊太懂他了，他俩是独一无二的96频道。

小孩子的喜欢是怎么样的呢？是想让全世界都知道。于是，陈立农会在采访的时候，不自觉地说出林彦俊的名字，会在提到林彦俊的时候，话不自觉地变多。

不过也可能是故意变得那么多的，因为这样大家都知道他和林彦俊关系特别好了。

陈立农在分化以后，身高迅速拔高，于是他美滋滋地凑到林彦俊的身边，嘚嘚瑟瑟和林彦俊说，彦俊，你看我比你高了哦。接着，他就收到了林彦俊的白眼。

陈立农想把和林彦俊在一起的时间拉长再拉长，所以他迫切地希望可以和林彦俊一起出道。当从张PD的嘴里听到那个他心心念念的名字的时候，陈立农高兴得连信息素都收不住了，整个舞台都散发着甜甜的草莓味。林彦俊看了陈立农一样，陈立农才意识到这个问题，乖乖地收了信息素，高兴地看着林彦俊。

在走向第二名位置的时候，陈立农在下面抬头看着林彦俊，不知不觉，他已经很久不用抬头看林彦俊了。这种久违的感觉让他直接忽视了向他张开怀抱的黄明昊，径直走向了林彦俊。那个拥抱的力度很大，林彦俊往后踉跄了一步。陈立农听见林彦俊说，宿舍等他。于是陈立农红着耳朵放开了林彦俊，转身去抱了黄明昊。

才不等嘞！

口是心非的小朋友最后当然还是回到了宿舍，美名其曰检查有没有东西忘了，推门以后就是林彦俊把他压在墙上，铺天盖地的吻。

空气中全是橘子和草莓的味道。

04

出道以后，繁忙的行程压的九位少年都喘不过气。在LA的时候，林彦俊本想和陈立农一间继续当室友的，偏偏工作人员说什么AO必须分开，气得林彦俊很想给那个工作人员一拐。在之后演唱会上，陈立农还说王子异适合做男朋友，林彦俊气得也很想给王子异一拐。

不过对于陈立农和林彦俊来说，两个人只要有单独相处的时光就很好了。处于他俩之间的那种偏向于默契的东西，是灵魂契合，是让他们俩都非常舒服且享受的东西。

如果人生有一个重来的开关，林彦俊和陈立农肯定都不会按下去，因为他们和彼此相遇了。

05

陈立农又跑到了林彦俊的身边，用手在自己和林彦俊之间比划了一下，然后笑开了:“彦俊，我又长高了诶！”

林彦俊不爽地撇了撇嘴，干脆地把陈立农压在了酒店的床上，站在床边居高临下地看着陈立农。

“现在谁高？”

“你高你高啦！”陈立农在床上笑，卷着被子滚来滚去。

林彦俊爬到床上，两腿跪在陈立农的腰两侧，抓着陈立农的手举过头顶，低头咬了咬陈立农的下唇，色情而又缠绵地吻着陈立农。

陈立农是真的不会接吻，每次都被林彦俊亲得晕晕乎乎的，心想着林彦俊到底从哪学来的，然后气呼呼地亲回去，结果又是被压着亲了一回。

夏天很热，开了空调的酒店房间里很凉，所以陈立农能清晰地感受到林彦俊下身传来的热量。陈立农故意挺了挺腰，然后就见林彦俊放开了他的嘴，瞪着眼睛看他。

“明天没有行程诶…”陈立农开了口，声音很小。林彦俊听懂了他的暗示，却也故意假装听不懂。

“所以呢？”

“所以……所以你个大头鬼啦！”陈立农抓过床头的枕头摔在了林彦俊的脸上。

林彦俊笑着把枕头放在一边，俯身在陈立农耳边说，那你别后悔。

陈立农还没反应过来自己为什么要后悔，就闻到了一股浓郁的橘子香。橘子香很甜，又带着独特的酸酸的味道。陈立农很喜欢吃橘子，也很喜欢橘子味的林彦俊。不过也可能是反过来，因为林彦俊是橘子味的，所以他开始喜欢吃橘子了。

橘子的香味萦绕在陈立农身旁，陈立农的每一次呼吸都是浓郁的橘子味。Omega的信息素对于Alpha来说都是难以抗拒的，更何况是一个自己喜欢的人。陈立农闻着橘子味，看着林彦俊，完全控制不住自己的草莓味从身体里跑出来，脑子里昏昏沉沉的，只想和林彦俊做一些爱做的事。

林彦俊俯身亲着陈立农的耳垂，模拟着性交的姿势舔着陈立农的耳朵，手也不安分地从陈立农的衣服下摆伸了进去，用手指搓揉着陈立农胸前的小红茱萸。

陈立农很怕痒，躲了耳朵躲不了手，脑子晕乎乎的，没什么力气，只能呜咽着让林彦俊先别亲他。

“为什么，嗯？”

“痒…你先放开我啦…”陈立农的音调软绵绵的，像是粉色的棉花糖一样，又甜又黏。林彦俊看了陈立农一眼，陈立农委屈地瞪他，然后咬上了林彦俊的喉结。

“属狗的哦？”林彦俊拍了拍陈立农的屁股。陈立农顺从地抬起了腰让林彦俊帮他脱裤子，又觉得自己刚才可能咬重了，又舔了舔了林彦俊的喉结。

林彦俊脱裤子的手顿了顿，也不脱陈立农的裤子了，用手把陈立农的衣服掀了起来，让陈立农咬着，然后低头咬着陈立农的红点，时而用舌头舔舐着周围的乳晕，右手使了劲，把另一个红点搓揉着艳红艳红的，左手往下伸去，隔着内裤抚摸着陈立农的性器。

Alpha的身体其实并不敏感，可林彦俊的橘子味早把陈立农勾得也发了情，于是林彦俊的每一个动作，在陈立农的感觉之下都被放大，陈立农觉得自己的胸很痒，挺着胸往林彦俊嘴里送，嘴里不自觉地发出呻吟声。幸亏咬着衣服，不然陈立农也不知道自己会不会发出奇怪的声音。

“舒服吗？”林彦俊抬头问陈立农，手上的动作却不停，感受到陈立农的性器又大了一圈，林彦俊心里其实有了答案。

“嗯舒服…”陈立农伸手去搂林彦俊的脖子，看着林彦俊还穿着整齐，不甘心地伸手去解林彦俊的衣服，结果急得根本打不开扣子，陈立农直接扯了林彦俊的衬衫，一颗扣子直接蹦到了地上。林彦俊勾着嘴角笑了笑。

“宝宝，你要赔我一件衣服哦。”

林彦俊偶尔会用宝宝这个称呼喊陈立农，不过多半是在陈立农喝牛奶的时候，用这个称呼来嘲笑陈立农幼稚。然而，现在这样的情景下，被林彦俊喊了宝宝，陈立农觉得自己脸都要烧起来了。于是陈立农干脆不回林彦俊的话，伸手又去解林彦俊的裤子。

林彦俊配合着陈立农，等陈立农脱完了自己的裤子，林彦俊才转了个身。

陈立农躺在床上，抬眼就是林彦俊的性器。闭上眼睛，也能感受到那东西的热量。以往最多只是亲吻，用手撸，第一次做这种事，陈立农有点害羞。

林彦俊自然是不管陈立农的这种害羞的，情潮来临的时候根本控制不住。林彦俊伸手把陈立农的性器从内裤里放出来，用舌尖舔了舔马眼，直接含住了头部。

“嗯……”陈立农舒服地闷哼了一声。看着林彦俊那么认真地服侍着自己，也顾不得害羞了。

陈立农用手握住了林彦俊的性器，感受到了灼人的温度，又想着man帅有型的自己怎么可以怂，便张了嘴，学着林彦俊的样子，把林彦俊的性器一点一点含了进去。

真的好大啊，才吃了一半诶，陈立农在心里想。

陈立农试着动了动舌头，发现根本没办法动，又怕牙齿嗑着林彦俊，也不敢乱动。

“宝宝，退出去一点，用舌头舔。”林彦俊放开了陈立农的性器，指导着陈立农。

陈立农听了林彦俊的话，退出来了一点，用舌头舔着冠状沟，还用舌头压了压青筋凸起的地方，剩下含不进嘴里的部分，陈立农用手给林彦俊撸着，偶尔揉两下两边的球。听到林彦俊满意的闷哼声，陈立农更卖力了。

大概是林彦俊技术更好一些，陈立农自己都射了，嘴也酸了，林彦俊一点要射精的意向都没有。陈立农心想狠狠心来个深喉，没想到林彦俊把自己刚射出来的精液全部抹到了自己的后穴处。

“彦俊，你…你干嘛啦！”陈立农放开了林彦俊的性器，一脸惊讶地看着林彦俊。自己可是A诶，怎么可以做下面那个啦！

林彦俊也不回答陈立农的话，又把身子转了回来，陈立农还没看清林彦俊写满情欲的眼睛，就又被林彦俊压着亲。陈立农是很享受和林彦俊亲吻的，橘子味很清新，和他自己会嫌弃的甜腻的草莓味不一样，和林彦俊接吻就像夏天吃冰淇淋，冬天喝热牛奶一样，甜滋滋的，每一个毛孔都会很舒服。

陈立农晕乎乎地任由林彦俊亲他，还时不时地回应一下林彦俊，直到感受到了后穴的手指才猛得清醒过来。

“彦俊…疼…”陈立农推着林彦俊的胸膛，眨了眨眼睛。其实一根手指是不疼的，林彦俊又很温柔，只是陈立农没办法接受man帅有型的堂堂一个A被压在下面。陈立农不安地扭了扭屁股，收到了林彦俊的一个巴掌，脆生生地打在陈立农的臀肉上，白花花的肉立马起了一片红，陈立农惊讶地瞪大了眼睛。

“乖，宝宝。”林彦俊很明显已经发情了，声音暗哑又低沉，眼睛里也写满了浓浓的情欲，眼白里也有了红色的血丝，瞳孔里只有陈立农。

彦俊就是在撒娇嘛，陈立农扁了扁嘴，搂住林彦俊的脖子亲了上去，还故意咬了一下林彦俊的鼻尖。

林彦俊知道陈立农是什么意思，于是他迫不及待地又往陈立农的后穴塞了一根手指，温柔又不失力道地在陈立农的后穴开括着。Alpha的后穴是真的不适合被进入，紧致又干涩，林彦俊只好憋着劲又去取了润滑剂，挤了一坨在手心，伸手抹在了陈立农的身后。凉凉的润滑剂让陈立农打了寒颤，接着就是清晰地感受到了林彦俊的手指在他的后穴抠挖着。林彦俊瘦得手指都没什么肉，陈立农能感受到他的关节抵在自己穴内肉壁。陈立农努力放松着，却还是忍不住收缩后穴，想把林彦俊的手指推出去。

林彦俊也很不好受，发情热让林彦俊的理智几近崩断，还没发泄过的身体叫嚣着释放。林彦俊亲了亲陈立农的鬓角，在陈立农耳边叫他的名字。陈立农难受地弓着身子，又想咬林彦俊的后颈，最后只是催促着林彦俊快一点，声音压得很低，听起来委委屈屈的。林彦俊用另一只手撸着陈立农的前端，往后穴又挤进了一根手指。

陈立农原本是有点疼的，可空气中的橘子味越来越浓，陈立农鼻子里是最喜欢的味道，眼里是最喜欢的人，耳朵里是最喜欢的声音。他被林彦俊的信息素勾得情动，后穴竟放松了下来，林彦俊的三根手指竟也扩张得意外顺畅。情欲冲昏了理智，陈立农又催林彦俊快一点，这一次的催促和先前不一样，之前是破罐子破摔，这次是欲望深渊。

“叫我什么？”林彦俊舔了舔陈立农的耳朵。

“唔…彦俊…你快，快一点啦…”陈立农的眼角都红了，看着就像是红眼睛的兔子。林彦俊一边想着下一次一定让陈立农戴个兔子耳朵，一边缓缓地进入了陈立农。

“啊…我不，不要了…你出去啦…”陈立农忍不住扭着腰向后退，强烈的不适感让陈立农眼眶里都是泪。明明刚才还催促着林彦俊快一点，现在陈立农却有点慌了。陈立农觉得自己的后穴涨得厉害，这种从未经历过的饱涨感让陈立农很陌生。像是在云上，又像是在水里。

林彦俊抓着陈立农的腰不让他后退，又把陈立农的腿盘在自己身上，咬了咬陈立农的后颈。Alpha的后颈并不存在腺体，可林彦俊又舔又咬的，陈立农觉得自己都快被逼疯了，只能软着声音去喊林彦俊。

“哥哥…嗯…你动一动…”哥哥两个字让林彦俊红了眼，抓着陈立农的腰狠狠地顶进了最深处，陈立农被刺激得尖叫了一声，而林彦俊也被这充满媚意的声音勾得控制不住自己，一下又一下地冲撞着陈立农。

“嗯啊…彦，彦俊…慢……”陈立农被撞得根本说不出话，原本不该产生快感的地方却因为林彦俊的动作而渐渐有了湿意。陈立农觉得自己浑身都脱了力，喊也喊不出话，手脚也都软了，像梦一样的，只有后穴能真真切切地感受林彦俊，感受到林彦俊一下又一下坚定地顶入他的深处。

“宝宝，你真棒，慢点你会不舒服的。”林彦俊奖励般地亲吻着陈立农的嘴唇，而下身却不似亲吻一样温柔，而是发了狠地撞着陈立农的后穴。陈立农的后穴紧紧绞着林彦俊的性器，在林彦俊离开的时候被带出了媚红色的肉，又在林彦俊进入的时候紧紧裹着他。陈立农被刺激得不行，眼眶里的眼泪最终还是顺着眼角滚了下去。林彦俊舔掉了陈立农的眼泪，又用手去揉陈立农已经充血挺立的胸前两点。

“宝宝，是被哥哥肏哭了吗，嗯？”

“才…嗯…才没有…啊……”陈立农不愿意承认自己太舒服了，却在林彦俊顶在某个位置时发出了自己都觉得过于媚骨的声音。陈立农咬着下唇不想再发出一点儿声响，但喉咙里发出闷哼声，听起来反倒显得更为色情。

林彦俊知道陈立农舒服了，于是对着那一点，一下比一下用力。陈立农的内壁每次都紧紧吸附着他，林彦俊也舒爽得不行，空气里的橘子味和草莓味变得越来越浓。

“宝宝，来，咬哥哥的腺体。”林彦俊把脖子凑到陈立农的嘴边，陈立农早就失了力气，光是抬手就觉得难如登天。陈立农不知道自己一个Alpha怎么会被肏得这么舒服，总觉得哪里不对，可香浓的橘子味已经吞噬了他的理智。陈立农凑近了林彦俊的后颈，想咬下去，却只是用牙齿碰了碰，然后哭着让林彦俊别动了。

“不动宝宝怎么会舒服呢？”林彦俊的手指在立农的腰侧打了个圈，陈立农被痒得刚抬起的头又跌回了枕头里，环着林彦俊腰的腿也松了劲。

太舒服了，陈立农心里只剩下这么四个字。陈立农感觉自己的脑袋里已经放起了烟花，噼里啪啦的，炸毁了陈立农所有的想法。

“宝宝，你看，现在哥哥在你里面，所以宝宝你是我的。”林彦俊终于停了下来，恶趣味地顶了顶，陈立农又发出一声呻吟，林彦俊笑了笑，贴着陈立农的耳朵继续说道，“那宝宝快咬我的腺体，这样我也是你的了。”

陈立农半眯着眼睛看着林彦俊，琢磨了半天林彦俊的话，才慢悠悠地反应过来，搂着林彦俊的脖子想去咬他的腺体。可偏偏这时候，林彦俊又动了起来，陈立农呜咽着凑到林彦俊的后颈处，用牙咬了咬，根本没力气，牙印都没有，陈立农又掉回了被子里。

“你…你耍…嗯…你耍赖…”陈立农想瞪林彦俊，可哪来瞪眼的力气，只是委屈地看着林彦俊。林彦俊咽了咽口水，再次把脖子凑近了陈立农的嘴边。

“好，这次我不动。”

陈立农终于咬住了林彦俊的腺体，向林彦俊注入了独属于自己的草莓味信息素。两种水果在林彦俊的身体里转了好几圈，林彦俊觉得自己整个人都烧了起来，只能把这股力全都发在了陈立农身上。陈立农被顶得根本说不出话来，只能用手指紧紧抓着床单，随着林彦俊的动作发出呻吟。

Alpha体内没有生殖腔，林彦俊却搂着陈立农的脖子，让陈立农给他生个宝宝，性器一次比一次插入得深，陈立农贴着林彦俊的胸膛什么话也说不出来，在林彦俊射进他体内的时候，感觉浑身都酸了一下，然后也跟着射了出来。

“宝宝真棒。”林彦俊摸了摸陈立农汗湿的头发，性器却还是插在陈立农的穴内。第一次就被插射的陈立农还愣愣地没有回神，过了好久才一口咬上林彦俊的肩膀，留下了一个深深的牙印。

林彦俊吃了痛，又故意顶了顶陈立农，陈立农感受到体内又有硬起来趋势的东西，立马松了口，“我不玩了啦！”

“以后还说不说自己高了？”

“那是事实嘛！”

“嗯？”

“我错ne！哥哥最高！”陈立农立马认怂，却不知哥哥两字又刺激到了林彦俊，只能一边承受着林彦俊的撞击，一边喊着林彦俊烂人。

06

结果到了最后，陈立农也没搞清楚，为什么自己会被林彦俊上而且还很舒服呢？

不过这都不重要啦，重要的是和他在一起的是林彦俊呀，他们是属于彼此的。

林彦俊喜欢陈立农，就像陈立农喜欢林彦俊一样。

就像林彦俊会在自己的生日关键词上写上草莓爱好者一样，陈立农也默默在最喜欢的食物一栏上，添上了橘子两个字。


End file.
